hugtto_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruru Amour
Ruru Amour is one of the five main characters of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Ruru's alter ego is Cure Amour and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Dance. She is an android girl who used to work for the Criasu Corporation as a part-timer in the Azababu branch office until she began to develop a human heart while investigating the Cures and eventually sided with them. She added the surname Amour when she started her investigation of the Cures; before that, she was only called Ruru. In the altered future of episode 49, she has her memories reset and is reborn in the appearance of a little girl. Bio Appearance As a villain, she had lilac hair worn up with one part shaped like horns and pale skin, with violet eyes. She had a black cape that is dark red on the inside. She also wore a purple and black dress with black boots and arm warmers. When she's programmed, she wore a shiny black bodysuit with metallic armor covering most parts of her body, including a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. When not in her villain outfit, her hair becomes extremely long and styled into two low twin-tails with the two strands previously worn up now worn down. She wears a gray off-the-shoulder top with loose elbow-length sleeves and bright purple straps and lining. It appears she also wears a dark gray sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wears indigo shorts with a purple belt, long dark gray stockings, and bright purple high-heels. She also wears a dark gray choker with a purple diamond shape in the front. When she becomes good, her clothes become lighter-colored and her headband and hair ties are yellow instead of black. As Cure Amour, she loses her twin tails and her hair becomes longer and pale lavender, with part of it styled into two bows on top of her head with more volume in the back and several strands that curl. On the left side of her head is a purple ribbon with light blue frills on the top and a large white frill decorating the bottom. Her eyes become lighter purple with long eyelashes that curl at the ends. She also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is violet with a magenta tie-like ribbon near the neck. The sleeves are white with magenta trim and resemble the ones on her top with shoulders exposed. Her sash is purple with her PreHeart pouch with a red bow on the left side. Her skirt is violet and resembles Macherie's design, with magenta lining and white frills decorating each layer, with the frills being longer in the back. She also has three layers of fabric of different shades of purple and pink that resemble coattails in the back. Her boots, which are light purple with purple cross-like designs and black soles, are thigh-high as is her black stockings. She wears white wrist-length gloves with a small purple ribbon at each end and white puffball earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer and more voluminous. Her sleeves are now puffy and purple ribbons in the end. The bodice is light purple and is scalloped in the bottom with a magenta ribbon and a white jabot near her neck. It also has another layer with magenta lining and another ruffly white layer. Her skirt is now long and light purple with parts that point upward with purple diamond-shaped crystals suspended above those points. She also now wears lilac purple high heels with purple ribbons tied around the foot and her ankles along with purple soles and curved heels. Her gloves also have purple ribbons around her wrists. Her carrying pouch is decorated with two layers of magenta and salmon pink fabric. She now also wears a short translucent hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of translucent butterfly-like wings. During the altered future, Ruru becomes a young girl with twin ponytails, bearing a resemblance of young Emiru. Her hair is notably shorter and she has a frilly lace on her head with purple ribbons. She wears a puffy-sleeved sailor dress with a white stripe borderd by red lines and some diamond patters, and a white collar donned by a violet ribbon embedded with a gem. She now wears purple flat-soled shoes. Personality As an android, she was emotionless in her debut and used to follow instructions from her seniors faithfully and submissively, and she used to use crafty tactics to gain and analysis data of the Cures when she was working in Criasu. However, during her time investigating the Cures, she starts to develop emotions, free will, and loyalty, as well as a passion for music after befriending the Cures. She also has a strong fascination for food, especially bitter chocolate. Analysis and calculations are her strong points thanks to her own elaborate programming, so her advice is precisely calculated and she can be very calm during any dire crisis. She is also self-conscious since she is aware that she's an android and also feels guilty of her wrong-doings or her own incompetence on unable to execute an instruction, but slowly learns to accept her own flaws. Relationships *'Listol' - Her former superior. *'Papple' - Her former boss. Papple appeared to not think much of her, often calling her a useless mechanical doll. However, Papple soon accepted the purification from her (as Cure Amour) and Cure Macherie (Emiru), and is now in friendly terms with her. *'Charaleet' and Daigan - her former colleagues. *'Aisaki Emiru' - Her closest friend. Ruru first encountered Emiru in episode 15 when the latter was going around the town as "Cure Emiru". The two soon develop a friendship when Ruru comes over the Emiru's house, learning about her secret passion for the guitar. When she plays it, Ruru starts to show emotions, which is strange to her. When Emiru's brother Masato enters the room and tells her not to play the guitar because it wasn't ladylike, Ruru stands up for her and becomes angry for what he had said. At first, Ruru declined Emiru's offer on becoming a Cure because she thought androids don't have the privilege to become heroines, but after Emiru defended her against Papple, she eventually becomes a Cure with Emiru. The two are often seen together battling the Oshimaida. *'Nono Hana' - Another friend of hers, whom she lives with. She initially infiltrated into the Nono household by rewriting Hana's mother's memories and claiming to be a friend's daughter, but then they developed a friendship during her stay with Hana. Despite having her own memories with the Cures eraser by Listol, she later regained them and rejoined Hana's side. *'Doctor Traum' - Her creator aka non-biological father. While Ruru herself is aware of Traum's wish to bond with her, she was originally averse to return the same favor, possibly due to him distancing from her for a period of time. However, the Traum confessed his care to Ruru and admitted feeling glad for the latter, they have begun to have a better relationship. However, Ruru dosen't seem to like Traum's outward affections and is somehow embarrassed by them. History Preseason Ruru Amour was originally an android created by the inventor Doctor Trauma, who intended to ease his pain of losing his daughter with Ruru taking his daughter's place. Nonetheless, she unknowingly caused a ton of troubles such as damaging the inventor's data and tossing him onto the wall, because of her disobedience and frequent misinterpretations on human beings, especially Traum. She then got enlisted into Criasu Corporation under her first name as a part-timer but got distanced from Traum, who deleted all of her data and left her. As a Criasu Member As Ruru, she first attacked the Cures in episode 7, taking over for Papple while she was out on a date. She targeted Ichijou Ranze, using her Prickly Powerer to possess a computer and create an Oshimaida. While up in her UFO, she analyzed the Cures while they battled it, feeding the data to the Oshimaida and allowing it to easily defeat them. However, Cure Ange recieved a new Mirai Crystal, allowing her to grow stronger and throw it off before it was purified. Wanting to gather more information on the Cures, Ruru disguises as a civilian and infiltrates Hana's home, rewriting her mother's memories and making her believe that Ruru is a friend's daughter. Despite this, Hana almost immediately accepts her as a friend. Later, she transferred to Hana's class under the name Ruru Amour in order to further investigate Hana and impressed everyone by being excelled in sports and studies thanks to her analytical brain. However, she was disinterested in the welcome party which the Nono family held for her, as she saw no logical merits in it. Then, without the Cures knowing, she summoned an Oshimaida but was puzzled by Hana's concern towards her and taken aback by how Hana had wished to accept her as a member of the Nono family. Change of heart and switching sides Then one day, Ruru joined Hana, Homare, and Saaya on a visit to a kindergarden to learn how to take care of babies. She quickly skimmed through a textbook about babysitting, much to Saaya's jealousy. Despite being the summoner of an Oshimaida, she abruptly decided to protect the babies instead. She later befriended Emiru when the latter was going around attempting and failing to do good deeds as "Cure Emiru". After Emiru later revealed to her that she is not an actual Pretty Cure, they visit her home. She demonstrated to Ruru her passion for playing the guitar, but it caused her brother Masato, who believed that playing the guitar wasn't ladylike, to come in and scold her. However, Ruru, having recognizing Emiru's passion, angrily told him off, with her slowly starting to show emotions more in the process. Much to her chagrin though, Emiru started to form a bond with her. Regaining her memories and quitting Criasu Befriending Emiru Becoming Cure Amour Cure Amour "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Amour!" Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Amūru! Cure Amour is the Pretty cure alter ego of Ruru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. She only transforms together with Cure Macherie. Transformations Heart Kiratto! Ruru holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits her respective theme color. As she says "Heart Kiratto!", she waves her PreHeart gently around until the light turns into her respective theme color. Covered in a glow of their respective theme color, Ruru and Emiru press each other's red heart on their PreHearts while saying "Hagyuu~" until red and purple streams of light fly out to create their dress, coat tail, and boots. They then press the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change their hair length and color as well as adding their hair accessories. They press the red heart for the final time to make their gloves appear. They place their PreHearts in its carry bag on their waist and proceed to say their introduction phrase while hugging each other followed by spinning around to pose while saying their names. Attacks *'Heart Dance!' is an attack that she can only perform is she has her PreHeart and respecitve Mirai Crystal and Cure Macherie with her. It first appeared in episode 20. *'Amour Rock n' Roll' is a solo attack she performs with her Twin Love Guitar. *'Twin Love Rock Beat' is a group attack with Cure Macherie. To use it, in addition to having Macherie with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. *'Cheerful Attack' is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Macherie can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Category:HUGtto! Precure characters Category:Females Category:Cures Category:Villains